worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Saber Class
Background (From Memory Alpha) The Saber-class of Federation starship was first introduced in the late 24th century, and was in full service by 2371. The ship featured a compact design, and like other Federation ships of the period, had broken away from the traditional saucer-engineering design. The Saber-class featured an integrated Secondary hull, which bisects the saucer section. This secondary hull houses the ship's deflector dish under the saucer. The ships two nacelles are attached directly to the saucer via re-enforced cowlings at the Bussard collectors. Perhaps the most drastic change comes with the ship's two shuttlebays, which are located in the front of the saucer, just underneath the main bridge, and directly aft of the ship's registry. Saber-class ships have been well represented in the Federation fleet, most prominently at the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373, Operation Return in 2374, the second Battle of Chin'toka, and the Battle of Cardassia in 2375. (Special Note - There were 5 different sets of specs I went over while making this. Also it seems there may have been to "types" of this class at differing sizes. I thus made a single class using the specs I felt fit best for what the ship is supposed to be) Affiliation: Federation of Planets/Starfleet Ship Type: Light Cruiser Class: Saber Manufacturer: Starfleet Crew: 125 Passengers: 25 and Upto 700 passengers for evacuation purposes in an emergency Notable Ships of Class: MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Saucer Section - 27 000 (1B) Bridge - 3 000 (1C) Engineering Section - 21 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array - 4 000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (60) - 350 ea (3) Hanger - 2 800 (4) Warp Nacelles (2) - 17 000 ea (4) Impulse Engine (2) - 3 500 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) - 220 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(6) - 125 ea Large Airlocks (1) - 3250 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 125 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 50 Type X/75 Phaser Arrays (5) - 950 ea Type X/25 Phaser Arrays (6) - 550 ea Photon Torpedo Launchers (3) - 600 ea (5) Shields - 11 000 per side (66 000 total) AR - 14 Armour - Stops Type IV Phasers and Mk 4 Disruptors. NOTES: Ship has a total of 9 decks. 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Saucer Section will put the ship at an incredible disadvantage and fairly dire straights. All control wil transfer to main engineering (Similar to destroying the bridge). Also all weapon systems will lose their attack bonuses as well as most sensors will be offline. 1B - Destroying the Bridge will automatically switch control to main engineering in the engineering section. Once control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be affected as follows, -5 to all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 1C - Depleting the MDC of the Engineering Section will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 2 - Destroying the sensor dish will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hanger, the ship will not be able to deploy any craft until it is repaired. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 2 craft per melee. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the warp nacelles AND impulse engine will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 6.00 Warpdrive (TNG scale): Cruise Warp 6 (0.04 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 9.2 (0.19 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.7 (0.23 Light years per hour) for 12 hours. Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 220m Height: 58m Width: 224m Weight: 310 000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Type X/100 Phaser Array (3, 1 ventral forward, 1 dorsal forward/left, 1 dorsal forward/right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d4x100+200 per blast. RATE OF FIRE: single blast or use gatling gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Type X/50 Phaser Array (2, 1 ventral. 1 ventral rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d4x100+100 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or use gatling gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (2 forward, 1 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 750 000 km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of 3 500 000 km maximum) DAMAGE: 1d6x1000 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 5 single shots per melee or upto 3 bursts of 3 per melee. The torpedoes can be target at up to 3 different if desired PAYLOAD: 30 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +4 to strike in single fire mode, +2 strike in brst mode SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: SUbspace communications network has a direct range of 25 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for 2 years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 5 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 15 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 2.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +15% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspacemultibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level thermal imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +15% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -7 dodge attacks from starfighters etc Craft COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Shuttlecraft - 5 shuttlecraft, 2 shuttlepods Auxiliary Craft - 2 Work Bees, several heavy duty EVA suits REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library (Website) Spacedock Starship Recognition Manual Volume 1 The Ships of Starfleet Star Trek The Expanded Universe (Game Supplement) Memory Alpha (Website) Memory Beta (Website) Advanced Starship Design Bureau (Website) Ex Astris Scientia (Website) Phoenixium